Lost in Time
by Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER
Summary: When Jaden and his friends get transported to the distant future of New Domino City they meet some interesting new people and some not so new. Both being chased and chasing a certain person. Will Jaden be able to save his friends frome impending doom and get back to their own time safely or will they be trapped in the 5d's world forever? Takes place post Bonds Beyond Time.
1. The Time Warp

**Yay I'm working on yet another story! I actually wrote this a long time ago but am just publishing it, its actually the first fanfic I've ever wrote but have edited it and am doing my best to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or 5d's. I only own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Time Warp**

**GX Time**

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed. She was soon joined by Atticus, Syrus and Chazz. They looked to be held together back to back by a giant invisible hand.

"Hey Jesse! A little help here!" Jaden called looking over his shoulder to where his teal haired friend was, but he was there no longer.

"Sorry Jai! You're going to have to get us down on your own!" Jesse called from where he and the others were. How and when he had got there was lost on Jaden. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light enveloping Jaden's friends.

"NOOO!" Jaden cried. But before he could do anything, quick as it appeared, it disappeared.

Taking his friends with it.

* * *

**5D's Time**

"Yusei still not back yet?" Crow asked walking into the tool shed he shared with Yusei and Jack.

"No." Was all the reply he got from the former turbo duel champ.

"Who's not back yet?" Akiza asked as she walked in with Leo and Luna.

At that exact moment a bright light appeared in the roof of the tool shen and five people fell out if it screaming. One of them was a girl and the others were boys. Akiza smiled feeling her pain (having to be around boys all the time. At least she had Luna).

They all wore similar clothes.

The girl wore a white top and mini skirt with light blue piping, her boots were a simple white. Her features were prominent and she wore her hair down past her shoulders. She was, in one word, beautiful.

One of the boys looked like her but had brown hair. His coat was in a similar fashion to her outfit and was worn open. He had a black shirt and white pants.

Another boy had light blue hair and childish features. He wore spectacle like glasses on the bridge of his nose. His coat was buttoned up and was a dark blue with white piping. He was much shorter than the others.

The other boy had black hair. His clothes and coat were all black. He had a paler complexion than the others and a meaner one too.

The last boy had teal blue hair and eyes but his eyes were a lighter shade than his hair and slightly greener. Instead of a coat he wore a white vest and had a lilac, lacy shirt. He had prominent features yet a childish demeanor. He seemed like a cowboy yet a city boy (one who belonged in tops) at the same time.

"What's going on?" the one with black hair muttered.

* * *

**So that's that. Sorry its so short I wasn't sure what to add. Sorry for using the English names I just don't know them all in the Japanese version.**


	2. Introductions

**Ok~~ I really don't have much to say other than thanks for reading my story. I'm unsure of my abilities as a writer as this is my first story so please bear with me. (is that the right bear to use in that context even?)**

* * *

"word" = talk

'_word_' = thoughts

"_word_" = Duel monsters talking

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions **

**GX Time**

**Jaden's POV.**

'OK so how does this work again Yubel?' I asked giving her a side glance. Yubel sighed.

"_Jaden. I told you its simple. All you have to do is visualize the people you want to see and I'll do the rest_."

'_Not too thrilled about the way that statement sounds but if it's the only way to save the others I guess I don't have much of a choice.' _I thought to myself.

"Alright let's get this over with." I muttered.

I closed my eyes and thought of my friends. Surprisingly most of my thoughts consisted of either Alexis or Jesse.

When I opened my eyes a bright white light was in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"Well there's no turning back now Jaden." I said with a smile.

With that I ran into the light as the wormhole closed behind me

**5D's Time**

**Still Jaden's POV.**

I ran out towards the opening of the wormhole. As I stepped out of it I realized the portal opened in midair. Suddenly I was free-falling from what seemed to be five stories in the air and the ground was closing in fast.

'_Not good' _I thought to myself. I put my hands out to brace myself for the impact. As I hit the ground I heard a loud _CRACK! _The last thing I saw was some people running towards me.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Crow's POV.**

I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"He did not just say that. Tell me he did not just say that." I muttered. "We should be the ones asking you that! I mean you just fell out of some hole in the sky!" I yelled at him.

"Actually it was in the ceiling." Jack said.

"Same thing!" I screamed at him. "They're still the ones who need to explain just what the freaking hell just happened!"

"Sheesh. No need to yell." The raven haired boy muttered. '_Great he's a smart ass.' _I thought guy was really getting on my nerves now.

"Sorry." the girl said getting up as they all untangled themselves from the ground (and each other). "He can be an idiot some times. No scratch that, all the time. Any way my name's Alexis Rhodes." she indicated the boy with brown hair. "He's my older brother Atticus. The boy with teal hair is Jesse Anderson, the short one (no offense Sy) is Syrus and the idiot in black is Chazz Princeton." she said introducing them.

"Excuse me but did you guys happen to go to Duel Academy? Your uniforms seem familiar." Akiza asked with polite curiousity.

"Yes that's right." Alexis answered.

"Um. Quick question but what's with the old fashioned duel disks?" Leo asked rudely, leaning in to get a closer look at them. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh that's right I guess they must seem old fashioned to you, he did say he was going to transport us into the future... Actually for us they are the newest model." Atticus mused to himself. _'OK now I'm even more confused, what the hell does he mean by that' _I scowled.

"So your from the past?" Luna asked, excitement gleaming in her eyes

"Cool!" the twins exclaimed. Jesse smiled at them.

"Thanks. Um, excuse my bluntness but what are ya'll names?" he asked.

"Right. I suppose we should introduce ourselves now shouldn't we? Crow do the introductions would you." Jack ordered. That guy! He's the one who said to introduce ourselves so why didn't he just do it. I really hate him sometimes. No scratch that all the time.

"Damn you..." I muttered. "You'll have to ignore the sour puss here, he can be annoying. Any way as he said, my name's Crow. He's Jack Atlas, the red head is Akiza you'll want to avoid angering her since she's a psychic, and those two brats are Luna and Leo, they're twins."

Just as I finished Bruno came down. "Oh sorry looks like you have guests. Hi I'm Bruno." he said.

"The super genius." I add in with a smirk. At least Bruno had the decency to introduce himself, unlike certain sore losers. Cough, cough, Jack. "Anyway why don't you guys chill here with us while we wait for Yusei to get here. He's time travelled before so he might be able to help you and if not well... he's something of our leader so he'll decide whether you can stay or not." I said to them.

**Yusei's POV.**

When I pulled into the garage the first thing I noticed was that it was damn crowded.

"Hey guys what's up? Hosting a party or something?" I asked Crow. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked over his shoulder at the people inside the garage.

"Let's go with or something..." He muttered. "Come on."

"Ok we'll give you the short version." Akiza said as we came up to them. "Basically while you were gone there was a bright light and these people fell out of it claiming to be from the past. Their Duel Academy uniforms and Duel Disks seem to support the claim."

"And you waited for me because since I've time travelled before you think I could help. I told you before, that was purely the Crimson Dragon's will that took me back in time, I have no idea how to do it. Here's an idea why don't you guys stay with us until we can figure things out?" I suggested.

"Good idea." Bruno said. The strangers nodded along.

"'Kay now that that's sorted out we should head home." Luna said.

"I'll head home too. See you Yusei." Akiza said and all three of them whisked out. Leo and Luna on their Duel Boards and Akiza on her Runner.

"So I guess I outta introduce myself my name is Yusei Fudo."


	3. Confusion

**I own nothing other than the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

**The Garage**

**Yusei's Pov.**

I looked up from my computer as it ran a scan of my Duel Runner. I mentally scanned the room myself. It was overcrowded with all the people from the past. '_Do any of them know Jaden, or maybe even YuGi_?' I wondered to myself.

For the umpteenth time today I found myself glancing at the teal haired boy who was currently chatting with Crow. It wasn't like I liked the guy, ok? I'm totally straight and I've got it bad for Akiza, but I still couldn't manage to rip my gaze away from him.

For some reason, whenever I looked at him I thought of Jaden, the two toned brunette I met while fighting Paradox. It didn't make any sense to me, after all they didn't look anything alike. Jesse had teal hair and Jaden's was brown, the same held true for their eyes. Jesse also had a different sense of style then Jaden, though it was similar, it was very country but somehow rather city boy like as well...

Alexis' voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Yusei? Is there a reason you keep glancing at Jesse?" she asked me, whispering. I looked at her.

"Yeah, actually he reminds me of some one I met a while ago. Its weird actually, since they don't even look alike..." I stopped realizing that I was rambling. I looked at her.

She had a rather thoughtful look to her face. "When did you meet this person?" She asked cautiously. I didn't see the harm in telling her, after all she herself had just travelled through time didn't she?

"Actually it was when I time travelled, I tag dueled with two others. One of them was the original king of games YuGi Muto but its the other one that Jesse reminds me of. He was probably the best duelist of his time..."

* * *

**Martha's Place**

**Jaden's Pov.**

I slowly pried my eyes open. I felt like a truck just ran over me and my eyes felt like they were glued together. I groaned audibly. Slowly I pushed my self into a sitting position. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

I was in a white room with a wooden desk and cream curtains covering the windows. I was sitting on a bed pushed against a wall opposite the wooden door, to the left of the desk, right beside the window. Then I noticed that my left arm and leg were in a cast. What the hell? Then I remebered what had happened. It was no surprise that I had broken a couple bones in that fall. I should be glad that it was only two limbs and not my entire body

Suddenly a kid came in and his eyes widened.

"You're awake?" He asked incredulously. I nodded unable to trust my voice. "Wait here" he said and ran out. A couple seconds later he came back in with a old woman with dark skin, a kid with frizzy red hair, a nervous lanky looking guy, a fat guy and a guy who looked like a cross between a car mechanic and a ganster.

"So you're finally awake are you? About time too. I am Martha I am the doctor around here... Or at least I used to be. " the old woman, Martha, said.

"Hi I'm Rally" the kid with the red hair stated. "This is Nerves, Tank and Finn. We were the ones who found you."

Martha frowned at me. "That was one heck of a fall you know. What were you doing exactly?" She asked suspiciously. I chuckled nervously

"Funny you should mention that..." I say cautiously. "um... you see I'm not from this time..."


	4. Revealations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

**Martha's Place**

**Jaden's Pov.**

The room fell silent. '_Great, you've really done it now Jaden, they probably think that they rescued a crazy person' _I thought to myself. "Um anyway." I moved on quickly. "Where am I?" I asked. Tank was the first to snap out of his trance.

"You're at Martha's place. Its like a hospital, orphanage and a retirement home all rolled into one. Um we're in the Satalite sector of Neo Domino City by the way, its the poorest part of Neo Domino but its way better now than it was a year ago." He explained quickly. I nodded.

"Okay," I said. Then I realized what he said. "Wait did you say Neo Domino City? Is it possible? No it'd be too much of a coincidence..." I muttered. Rally looked at me like I was crazy, which, to be fair I probably sounded like I was.

"What would be too much of a coincidence?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Do any of you by any chance know someone by the name of Yusei Fudo?" I asked in a carefully measured voice. They all looked at me shocked.

"How would we _not _know Yusei? He grew up here in the Satalite, he was our best friend and of course is the number one duelist now! He's the reining champ!" Rally exclaimed. Nervin stared at me.

"This doesn't add up, first you say you're not from this time and then you know Yusei, what is going on?" He asked. I squirmed.

"Well you see I'm from the past and there was this one time that my friends' favourite and most powerful cards were stolen by this guy called Paradox and Yusei went back in time and fought along side me and YuGi, the original King of Games, in order to defeat him." I explained. "I had no idea that he was the champ in his time. Its weird that all three of us were the best of our time." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"Anything else?" Finn asked. "Like maybe, _why you're here?"_ I sweatdrop.

"Yeah well you see my friends were abducted by this guy who sent them to the future and I used my powers to get to the same time as they were in so that's how I ended up here. Oh and I also have no idea where they are but I have a way of finding out." I explained. Martha nodded.

"So while you rest here why don't you contact your friends?" She suggested. I nodded.

"Um, where are my Duel Disk and deck?" I asked.

"Oh there right here." Martha said pointing to the desk. True to her word they were sitting on top of the desk. Unfortunately they were too far to reach without getting up and walking past Martha to get and I had a feeling that if I got up the old woman would break my other leg to keep me down. Totally the opposite our nurse back at Duel Academy. "And don't you pull a Yusei on me either young man, your arm and leg will take a while to heal and I expect no duelling understand." I nodded as it seemed more like an order than request. Martha nodded once and left the room. I turned to the others.

"Pull a Yusei?" I asked. Nervin shook his head.

"Yusei's always running off before his wounds are fully healed." Nervin explained. I nodded.

"Sounds like me, except that the nurse back at Duel Academy back in my time is really nice and kinda ditzy, Martha's just plain scary."

"Yeah well Yusei's just lucky that he was one of the orphans that Martha took in back when he was little or he'd be paying hell right now." Finn said shaking his head.

"Yusei was an orphan?" I asked. Finn nodded.

"Showed up in the Satalite after Zero Reverse, couldn't have been more than a year old." He explained.

"I see, completely different from me who hates his parents for not being around at all dispite being so filthy rich..." I muttered. Luckily none of them seemed to hear me.

"Hey you're a duelist right?" Rally asked. "What kind of deck do you use?"

"Elemental Hero deck mixed with certain heros that were made solely for me called Neo Spacian Heroes." I said. Technically it was true. More like my Neo Spacian heroes were created by me and some kind of comic light made them real so they were techically one of a kind like Aster's Destiny Heroes.

"I've never heard of those kinds of cards." Rally said confused. I smiled.

"Naturally. They're built on Polymerization and with what I saw from Yusei during our tag-duel, there's no need for that with your Synchro Summoning." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"What's your name?" He asked. Right I forgot to give my name.

_"Real smooth." _I heard Yubel say in my head. '_Sorry I was a little caught up.'_ I thought back.

"Jaden." I said. "Jaden Yuki."


	5. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	6. Messages

**My life sucks, but hopefully my stories don't so much...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or 5ds**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Messages**

**Martha's Place**

**Jaden's Pov.**

A day later, true to my word, I had healed. Although it was because I used my powers to heal myself. A knock sounded at the door. Quickly glancing in the mirror I panicked, my eyes were still multi-coloured.

"Just a sec!" I called. I took a couple breaths to calm down and confined my power. When I looked in the mirror my eyes were back to normal. I sat down on the bed and swung my legs over the side and leaned back on my hands. "Ok you can come in now!" I said. The person who came in, to my glee, was Martha. I smirked as I saw her confusion.

"What on Earth? How could you be healed already? That's an inhumane rate."

"Well that's because I'm superhuman." I said. It technically wasn't a lie. She rolled her eyes.

"Very well since you're better you can go do whatever you want." she said and left. Then Rally came in.

"Woah, you weren't kidding when you said you'd be better in a day huh?" he asked. I nodded with a grin.

"I don't lie little buddy." I said. I got up and picked up my cards. Neos appeared before me.

"Is something wrong Jaden?" he asked concerned. I shook my head. From the corner of my eye I could see Rally look at me confused. I decided to deal with him later.

"No Neos. I need you to deliver a message to Jesse for me." I said. Neos looked at me.

" Very well what is the message?" Neos asked.

"Tell him that I'm in this time and to look for Yusei Fudo, you know that guy from the future we tag dueled with?" I said. Neos nodded and I continued. "And possibly the others too. Oh and if by any chance Yusei's already there tell them I'm at a person named Martha's place in the Satalite sector, Yusei will know what I'm getting at." Neos nodded again.

"Is that all or is there something else you want to say to Jesse?" I shook my head.

"There's more but I'll tell Jes myself when he get's here."

"Alright then, I'm off." and with that Neos disappeared. Rally stared at me.

"Are you done talking to air now?" He asked. I smirked.

"Its not air, I can see and talk to duel spirits. And so can my friend Jesse" I explained. Rally nodded.

"Like Luna." He said.

"Luna?"

"Yusei's friend."

"Oh and this Luna can see duel spirits?"

"Yeah and she can go to their world too." He explained. I nodded.

"That's cool, I can't do that but I can manafest duel spirts in this world."

"Like, what happens in a duel?"

"No that's just a projection. I can make them real to touch and everything."

"So like a psychic duelist?"

"I don't know what your getting at but sure, thing is I can also manafest them outside of duels."

"Cool!"

* * *

**Garage**

**Yusei's Pov.**

Alexis stared at me, excepting me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"His name was-" Before I could even say Jaden's name Luna gasped and pointed at Jesse and Chazz. The latter who looked like he was arguing with nothing and swatting at flies. Everyone, excluding Chazz who was still yelling at... something, stared at her.

"Its just... you two have duel monsters hanging around you." she gasped. Jesse smiled.

"Oh that's a normal thin' for us, and a friend o' ours but he's not here." Jesse explained.

"Oh." she said. Then she looked behind Jesse. "Is that also one of your spirits?" He glanced behind him and did a double take.

"Neos?!" he said surprised.

"What's that slacker's monster doing here?" Chazz grumbled.

"Why don't you shut up and find out, actually just shut up and let Jesse find out." Alexis and Syrus said in sync.

**Jesse's Pov.**

I ignored the people bickerin' behind me and focused on Neos. 'why is he here?' I thought.

"Neos, since you're here does that mean that Jay's here too?" I asked. That got everyone's attention. Neos stared at me.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Jaden has asked me to deliver a message to you." he explained. I sucked in my breath.

"Jay did? What's the message?"

"Jaden said to tell you that he is in this time, which you already figured out upon seeing me. He also asked you to find the others who I see are already here. He also asked you to find one more person, a person from this time by the name of Yusei Fudo." My eyes widened.

"They know each other? How?" I asked. I turned to look at Yusei. "That's impossible, ain't it? Yusei and Jaden couldn't possibly know each other, they're from different times for god's sake!" I said. Yusei's eyes widened slightly too.

"Wait, do you mean Jaden Yuki? I met him when I went back in time to stop Paradox, I tag dueled with him and YuGi."

"YuGi as in YuGi Mottou? The YuGi Muttou? The King of Games, YuGi Mottou?" Chazz asked incredulously. "Why does that slifer slacker get all the lucky breaks?"

I wasn't paying attention to that though, as soon as Yusei finished his explanation I had turned my attention back to Neos, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Luna did too.

"So this message? What is it?" I asked.

"Jaden said to say he is at a person named Martha's place in the Satalite Sector. He said that Yusei would know where that is." Neos explained. Luna's eyes widened.

"Martha's?" She said surprised. Yusei smiled, relief floodin' his face.

"That's good." He said. "He couldn't have possibly had better luck unless he ended up here."

"Why?" Syrus asked confused.

"That's 'cause Yusei, Jack and I grew up in the Satalite, we still have friends and aquaintences there. Martha's is where Yusei's people stay." Crow explained.

"Good to know." Alexis said. I turned back to Neos.

"Anything else?" I asked. Neos shook his head.

"Yes, but Jaden said he wishes to tell you himself." I nodded in understandin' and Neos disappeared from sight. I sighed as soon as he left.

"Well?" I said. "What're we waitin' for? Let's go find Jay." Everyone nodded in response. Everyone except Chazz who groaned.


End file.
